Memórias
by gabiiz
Summary: Songfic MemóriasPitty. Memórias eternamente perdidas na contradição infindável que persegue o mais reles mortal. Memórias para sempre escondidas, mas que perseguem o Lord em suas mais ínfimas reflexões. Homenagem ao aniversário da Lolly


_N/A: essa fic é dedicada à minha titia muito querida, Belle Lolly/Evelyn Sorcellerie _  
_Ela é uma garota super especial que merece muito mais do que isso, mas é a minha forma de homenageá-la nesse dia tão especial. Lolly, espero que você goste muito e que curta demais seu aniversário! Continue sendo a pessoa especial, inenarrável e inesquecível que você é, amando cada vez mais a vida e nunca deixando de escrever – porque seria como um crime! – e viver cada vez mais feliz. Você é muito importante pra mim, espero que sempre saiba - te amooo³!_

**

* * *

Pitty ****- Memórias**

_**Eu fui matando os meus heróis aos poucos, **__**como se já não tivesse nenhuma lição pra aprender**_  
_**Eu sou uma contradição  
**__**E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo  
**__**Faça algum sentido**_  
_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_  
_**Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu**_

_**Memórias**_  
_**Não são só memórias**_  
_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_  
_**Coisas que eu... **_

_**Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim**_  
_**E sei que só assim  
**__**É que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor**_  
_**Eu vou despedaçar você**_  
_**Todas as vezes que eu lembrar por onde você já andou sem mim**_

_**Memórias**_  
_**Não são só memórias**_  
_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_  
_**Coisas que eu... **_

_**Memórias**_  
_**Não são só memórias**_  
_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_  
_**Coisas que eu  
**__**Nem quero saber**_

_**Eu sou uma contradição  
**__**E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo  
**__**Faça algum sentido**_  
_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_  
_**Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu **_

_**Memórias**_  
_**Não são só memórias**_  
_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_  
_**Coisas que eu... **_

_**Memórias**_  
_**Não são só memórias**_  
_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_  
_**Coisas que eu  
**__**Nem quero saber**_  
_**Nem quero saber**_

* * *

**Songfic - Memórias**

_"**Eu fui matando os meus heróis aos poucos,**  
**como se já não tivesse nenhuma lição pra aprender"**  
_Memórias. Memórias que me atormentam, sei toda a dor que lhe causei. Memórias que trazem à tona toda a dor que _ela_ me causou. Memórias que me perseguem. Memórias que nunca me deixarão. Memórias que não morreram com Tom Riddle. Porque Tom Riddle se foi com ela. _Definitivamente_.

_"**Eu sou uma contradição**  
__**E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo  
****Faça algum sentido**  
**Eu quis me perder por aí**  
**Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu"**  
_Voldermolt agora vive. O Voldemort que ela tanto abominava. OVoldemort que ela tanto temia... Temia, sim. Não por ela, nunca. Mas por Lolly, pelos outros... Sim, ela o temia. A única que se importara verdadeiramente com Tom Riddle, a única que sabia a diferença abissal entre ele e Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo em que eram iguais, eram o mesmo... Era só uma inversão na ordem das letras, afinal. Uma inversão na ordem de sua vida. Porque, em Voldemort, seu desejo de vingança fica em primeiro lugar... nada mais importa.

_"**Memórias**  
**Não são só memórias**  
**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**  
**Coisas que eu..."**_  
Ela... a única que amei. A que eu mais odiei. Amava o modo como sussurrava palavras doces em meu ouvido, me consolava, me apoiava em toda e qualquer circunstância... Mas odiava cada palavra que ela dizia sobre o que eu estava fazendo de errado. Sobre o que eu estava fazendo com a vida dos outros... Sobre o que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida. E, por um lado, ela estava realmente certa, e eu sabia disso...  
Mas quem somos nós para julgar o que é certo e o que é errado? Não, eu não fiz nada de muito diferente do que vinha sendo feito há muito tempo. Os nascidos trouxas sempre foram humilhados, e eu sei muito bem do que falo. Os trouxas sempre tiveram mortes misteriosas, sem explicação alguma. Só o que faço é fazer justiça abertamente. Os trouxas não merecem viver, não são dignos! Mas ela não concordava com isso.

_"**Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim**  
__**E sei que só assim  
****É que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor**  
**Eu vou despedaçar você**  
**Todas as vezes que eu lembrar por onde você já andou sem mim"**_  
Mas o modo com que ela me convencia, o modo com que me explicava pacientemente mil e uma razões para eu mudar de idéia, como se eu fosse uma criancinha idiota... Aquilo me frustrava. Me irritava saber que, de fato, ela conseguia ter razão em algumas vezes; ela me fazia olhar algum ponto além da minha própria condição... Ela me fazia acreditar que alguém no mundo merecia piedade. Mas ninguém merece a piedade. A piedade só piora, humilha, estraga. Ela nunca precisou da piedade de ninguém para saber como é.  
Ela tentava me convencer que o mundo precisava de amor... Que eu tinha que pensar um pouco nos outros, não só em mim mesmo... Ninguém nunca teve amor ou pensou em mim! Eu nunca precisei de nada disso, sempre tive que ser forte o suficiente para suportar. E eu não me importava, realmente, com isso. Ela simplesmente me obrigava o odiá-la.  
Mas o modo como me olhava a cada vez que eu expunha meus planos... Cada vez que sabia sobre um novo ataque... Cada vez que via em meus olhos Voldemort dominando cada vez mais. Mas ela era tão determinada quanto eu. E isso, ao mesmo tempo que me atraía cada vez mais, me afastava e me irritava... Tanto quanto as dúvidas sempre fizeram. Porque o caminho que comecei a traçar, há muito tempo, não tem mais volta, e eu sempre soube disso. Ela sempre soube disso. E mesmo assim alguma coisa nos ligava.

_"**Memórias**  
**Não são só memórias**  
**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**  
**Coisas que eu..."**  
_Porque, por mais que eu saiba que não há mais volta... Memórias me atormentam; atormentarão eternamente enquanto eu permitir. A culpa, de um modo ou de outro, é só minha. Mas agora não há mais nada a fazer. Voldemort dominará completamente, e eu não vou me preocupar com mais nada disso. Porque esse tênue traço separa Tom Riddle do que me tornei. Tudo isso pertence ao passado... E o passado não mais nos pertence.

_"**Memórias**  
**Não são só memórias**  
**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**  
__**Coisas que eu  
****Nem quero saber"**_  
O modo como ela me destruiu... como ela destruiu Tom Riddle, devo deixar bem claro. O modo como ela foi destruída... Sim, foi cruel. O mundo é cruel. Talvez a crueldade seja apenas uma conseqüência, afinal. Sofre somente quem não se acostuma com ela. E esses... são apenas tolos.  
Ela me reprovaria se ouvisse minhas palavras. Uma reprovação tola. Ela era perfeita... seu erro era a contrariedade. Ficaria do lado dos tolos, acreditando sonhadoramente numa justiça impossível. Se o mundo fosse justo, não seria o mundo; seria o céu. Ela acreditava em céu, em Deus... Agora tudo isso pouco importa. O que foi feito não pode mais ser mudado. Tom Riddle não pode ser ressuscitado das cinzas que se tornou. Ninguém muda o resultado de nossasescolhas.

_"**Eu sou uma contradição**  
__**E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo  
****Faça algum sentido**  
**Eu quis me perder por aí**  
_**_Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu"_  
**Talvez o mundo precisasse de tudo isso; talvez fosse necessária minha presença nele. Talvez o destino exista, talvez esteja tudo escrito, em algum lugar além das profundezas do universo. Ou talvez eu esteja escrevendo meu próprio destino nas estrelas. Mas, enfim, tudo isso pouco importa. Não tenho mais escolhas a fazer. Ela se foi, e com ela minha única esperança. Minha última alternativa. Esvaiu-se o resto de covardia, fraqueza tola alimentada somente por ela. Uma só coisa que parece ao mesmo tempo boa e ruim. Uma coisa que não mais importa.  
Ela... Angel. Um verdadeiro anjo, se quer mesmo saber. Talvez o único. O mais puro, mais admirável, mais forte. Mas a coragem dos tolos só os torna mais estúpidos. Tudo isso não adiantou de nada, afinal, não é mesmo? Ela poderia ter sido grande. Poderia ter sido respeitada e admirada. Poderia até mesmo ter vivido mais do que qualquer um imaginaria, se tivesse escolhido esse caminho. Talvez não haja um caminho certo a seguir, talvez nunca ninguém esteja satisfeito. Mas sei que ao menos me vingarei de todos aqueles que cruzaram o meu.

_"**Memórias**  
**Não são só memórias**  
**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**  
_**_Coisas que eu..."_  
**Alguns acham que merecem minha confiança, minha amizade. Sentimentos para tolos, e nenhum deles é ao menos digno de qualquer um deles. Lord Voldemort tem servos, seguidores. Discípulos das trevas, embora a nenhum caiba a honra de ter o mesmo destino que eu. Talvez sorte, talvez azar. Que seja.  
Não há nada que possa mudar o que me tornei. Não há nada que possa mudar o que eu passei. Nada resgata os mortos das profundezas, e é por isso que alguns temem a morte. Eu transpassei-a, embora tendo que retomar um antigo projeto. Talvez ela, com sua teimosia, tenha sido a culpada... Talvez somente eu, que agi impacientemente. Ou, talvez, tudo tenha ocorrido exatamente na hora em que deveria.  
A morte... Ela deveria, realmente, temê-la. Não há nada além da morte, e, mesmo que haja, sei que não vou descobrir o lado bom. Talvez ela tenha desperdiçado sua própria vida, mesmo com tudo o que tinha para ser perfeita. Mas isso já não importa... Meu futuro me espera, garantido. O mundo descobrirá seu senhor. Todos conhecerão o limite, onde ninguém jamais chegou.

_"**Memórias**  
**Não são só memórias**  
**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**  
__**Coisas que eu  
****Nem quero saber**  
_**_Nem quero saber"_  
**Porque Voldermolt agora vive. Voldemort agora domina. E, num tempo muito próximo, ninguém mais ouvirá esse nome. Todos terão medo de pronunciá-lo, enquanto o maior bruxo que já existiu viver. Porque o mais faz parte de meras memórias... meros fantasmas que desaparecerão em instantes... juntamente com qualquer outro vestígio de Tom Riddle que possa haver. Porque um anjo levou-os com ele, eternamente perdidos na contradição infindável que persegue o mais reles mortal.

* * *

_N/A: Há uma frase que faz parte de uma frase de mamys – mais conhecida como Lisa Black; "Esqueça o passado, ele não mais te pertence". Créditos à ela  
__Bem, para você que teve a paciência de ler até aqui... eu gostaria de pedir review /ri bobamente/. Okay, reviews também, mas eu gostaria de compreensão. É a terceira fic que eu termino /se joga no abismo/ e, embora talvez ela não esteja tão boa quanto deveria ou eu gostaria, ela foi feita de coração (okay, eutenho plena consciência do quanto tenho que melhorar).Obrigada! ;_


End file.
